


Proud Feet

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beaches, Body Image, M/M, POV First Person, Summer, Title inspired by Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-04
Updated: 2008-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Ron doesn't like his feet. Will Harry give him the confidence he needs?





	Proud Feet

We took a holiday at the beach. Ron and I were sitting on the hot sand watching his brothers in the ocean. I stood up and slipped off my trainers. Ron looked confused. I smiled. "I'm going to join them. Want to come?"

Ron mumbled incoherently. 

"Pardon?" 

Ron looked up, his face red. "I don't like my feet. They're gross."

I rolled my eyes. "So? I like your feet. If someone gives you grief I'll hex them with athlete's foot."

Ron laughed as he removed his shoes. I helped him up; after a quick kiss we ran to the sea.


End file.
